Zan Midou
Name: Zanji 'Zan' Yamato Midou *Age: 22 *Sex: Male *Birthday: August 18th *Parents: Ban and Reina Midou. **Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan. **Nationality: Japan. **Specialty: Imagination. **Hobbies: Mechanics. **Likes: Money, Women, things that don't require depth perception. **Dislikes: Fudou, Three Dimensions **Favorite Food: Cajun **Least Favorite Food: Fish that isn't used in cajun food. **Favorite Music: Death Metal. **Favorite Sport: Basketball. **Most Valuable Possessions: Nothing **Level of Education: High School, and Life. **Seiyuu/Voice Actor: Hiyama Nobuyuki *Physical Stats **Height: 5'8" **Weight: 170lbs **Eyes: Blue **Hair: Dark Brown **Special: Missing an eye, usually tanned skin Appearance Zan is a well built, practically dressed young man with an athelete's body. He wears a utility vest with his 'weapons' hidden inside them, worn walking shoes and sturdy cargo pants or jeans. Personality Sarcastic, brooding, overconfident and extroverted. Has a short temper which he needs to contain in order to work as a Get Backer, especially since his abilities require him to have a clear head. Has a lot of pain and angst from the loss of his father, then his eye at the hands of Fudou. Really likes money though, so tries very hard to keep the angst at a minimum in public at least. Background Zanji is the first born son (and only born son) of Midou Ban and Reina. He grew up pretty much expecting to be a Retriever.. Things were looking up. Zan grew up being trained on how to fight by his aunt mostly, because the Aescapelus was still very much in his father. Ban insisted his sister Himiko teach him how to fight because the kid would come with pre-existing enemies by the simple fact of their bloodlines. Not wanting to be recognised as a child version of his Aunt, Zan came up with his own variety of perfumes to use instead of Himiko's by now well known abilities. It seemed when Zan would turn 18, he'd get to be a Get Backer too, just like his daddy. And then Fudou got his revenge. He and Ban had their final fight, and Fudou barely walked away with his life. Ban, meanwhile, simply didn't. Their last battle was the only one Ban didn't win, and Fudou was far less merciful than Ban had ever been to him, at the core. This made Zan furious. He lost it completely and ran away from home, searching high and low, through the whole country to get his hands on Fudou, who eventually found out about it. When Zan met Fudou, he was a shell of his former self, his lust for revenge having taken absolutely everything away from him, and being left with nothing after the death of Ban. He wasn't even able to muster up half of his usual strength when Zan came in to kill him. Which of course, was about ten times more than Zan could handle at 15. Fudou, after all, was the man who beat 'The Strongest Man on Earth', and some people compared him to luminaries like Kurei, now. After thoroughly trouncing Zan, who refused to give up, Fudou actually got enraged that his rival's son was unable to even hurt him, even without using his Satori, so he simply gave him a reason to focus. After Zan's last attempt at getting him, Fudou simply reached in and plucked his eye out, then crushed it. This was what was needed to awaken Aescapelus within Zan, since it had gone to him after the death of Ban. Over the next few months, Fudou kept Zan around, mostly trying to rekindle his own flame by making Ban's son a threat. He made Zan learn how to fight and how to win, which, obviously, was for nothing against Fudou. After this time, he decided this wasn't going to work, told the kid to get stronger if he's going to live for violence, knocked him out, and threw him onto the street, where he was found eventually, then returned home. After this, Zan knew he had to get more experience, so he went to Ginji, for some training, focus and some rules to follow. Skills (These include all learned skills, as well as a relative rating from Abyssmal to Amazing. The character's level of mastery in something that can be taught or at least rated by other people follows the scale: Abyssmal, Novice, Good, Very Good, Incredible, Amazing) YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PUT A RANK FOR -EVERY- SKILL. Just fill out the stuff you think your character would have! Feel free to add other skills that you think your character should be noted for. (Ex: Speaking French) Physical Skills: *Alertness: Amazing *Athletics: Excellent *Stealth: Very Good Social Skills: *Subterfuge: Very Good *Streetwise: Excellent *Intimidation: Very Good *Leadership: Good *Expression: Good *Etiquette: Good *Performance: Excellent Mental Skills: *Computers: Novice *Investigation: Excellent *Politics: Good *Science: Very Good Other Skills: *Driving: Amazing *Survival: Good *Empathy: Very Good *Animal Ken: Good *Languages: Japanese and German Special Abilities (These are skills, things that can be learned or trained, like martial arts techniques, Jutsu or magic spells. Abilities that are outside the norm of regular humans, but only because they have not had access to them.) Expert Fighter: Zan has knowledge and first-hand accounts of several dozen martial arts, and can usually ID it by looking at a few moves. He is himself trained in pure, basic, savage fighting, and is quite good, able to fight Martial Artists, but has no 'special techniques' worth mentioning. Hit and Away: Zan has literal superhuman speed (as listed below), and he uses it to move faster than the eye can follow, moving in and hitting the enemy then reappearing where he was like he never left it. Powers & Merits (Unique, or hereditary, in-born powers, whether due to genetics or magic, things that can't be taught to others or simply gifted to this person from an outside force. Powers based on weapons should go in the Items. Merits can also go here.) Aescapelus, The God of Medicine: Zan is the unlucky inheritor of the Snake God Aescapelus, which grants him his superhuman abilities. It's the gift of his bloodline, which should've been passed down to his own son, but he has it. It grants him the ability to mend wounds instantly, and is the source of all his powers. Note that he does not HEAL, but his wounds will not bleed or aggravate. Jagan, The Evil Eye: Can make anyone who catches his eye become entranced in an illusion for one minute. This can only be used three times from Midnight to Midnight, and only once on a single person in that time span. Snake Bite: Zan can grip something with his fist and crush it with 400kilograms-force PSI. This only works with his right hand. Snake Speed: Zan, like his father and grandfather before him, has the speed of Aescapelus, which is literal superhuman speed. Unique Items (Madougu, magical weapons or other unique or special weapons, as well as all techniques related to them, as without it technically the character is NOT able to use these abilities.) The Seven Perfumes: Each of these fragrances allows Zan to use a special ability from them, against any foes vulnerable to scent, or in some cases, just plain attacks. In no particular order, they are: *Silent Hill: Causes a mist which neutralizes all other senses and 'traps' the person in a fog, where they can't see far ahead of them, hear odd noises all around, while real noises are blocked by radio white noise, and even touch and smell are affected as if wading through a thick fog. *Street Fighter: Causes rabid behaviour and heightenned aggressivity on anyone inflicted by this perfume. It can cause riots, and will make any percieved insult turn into a reason to fight to the death. *Wind Waker: This perfume fills the air, causing everything to get colder. If applied directly to something, or spat out by Zan, it will act as a 'spray' of pure out ice and completely freeze over the target at 100° K. *Blood Omen: This perfume is devastating against certain people. While alone it's mostly useless, this perfume will thin whoever's blood it touches, causing any cut, no matter how shallow, to bleed profusely. Not only that, it will do so at an accelerated pace. If applied directly to someone, internally consumed, the person's orifices will start to bleed. This is essentially portable hemophilia. *Splinter Cell: This perfume has no effect on living matter. However, inorganic matter will become fragile and brittle upon contact with the perfume. Applying directly is the only way to make alloys the same way, however. This is perfect against weapons and barriers. *Mark of the Wolves: This perfume, when covering someone, will make them appear as rival predators and delicious prey at the same time, making any and all remotely aggressive animals seek them out and try to tear them a new one. It can lead to people being mauled or killed, in the right environments. Note that the animal must be able to smell to attack. *Biohazard: Turns people into zombies. Not.. REAL zombies, but mindless people who go 'uhh' and try to bite others. If taken internally, Zan becomes immune to pain but keeps his wits about him. Items Of Note Ballin' Eyepatch: Zan has an eyepatch. Because he only has one eye. John Lennons: Zan carries his father's JLs in his inner pocket. This isn't REALLY as big a deal as it sounds, but the lenses are polarized to see in the IR spectrum, so laser defense systems and such. Subaru 360: Piece of sh*t car. He got a piece of sh*t car~.. but it's in perfect working order, and it has nitros.. and a motion detector so Zan can use it and not ram into things. Weaknesses & Flaws Flaws can go here. Balance is key! Jagan Limit: Zan can only use Jagan three times a day. If he uses it a fourth time, he is uncreated. He stops existing and everyone forgets he ever was. While he is INCREDIBLY unlikely to ever actually do it, he can be made to do it with magic or other such tools. Overconfident: Zan is incredibly certain no one can beat him. While he has SOME reservations about, say, demons and other supernaturals, he's convinced if push comes to shove he can handle it. One-Eye: Zan only has one eye, ergo the Eyepatch. His depth perception sucks, which yes, should make you wonder how he can drive. Vengeance - Kill Fudou: Zan completely loses his sh*t around or when Fudou is mentionned in the proper context (I.E., chance to get him). He will do whatever it takes to get to him and take his revenge. Echoes: Zan is a Witch, as well as his entire family. Milk sours in his presence. Addiction - Cigarettes: Zan needs his sweet sweet cancersticks. He uses them to calm himself, think clearly, as tools, and whatever else justification he has for his nicotine and oral fixation. NPC(s) to go with char Nein! Category:Characters